Entre nosotros
by Beth von Wolfstadt
Summary: Ambos eran las piezas que la complementaban. ¿En verdad tenía que decidirse por uno de ellos? No sería bien visto pero no podía traicionar a sus sentimientos...los amaba a los dos.


Advertencia: Tiene contenido sexual explícito. Lean bajo su propio riesgo.

Considerada la más pervertida e inmoral historia que he escrito...¡y la amé!

 **** Entre nosotros ****

El suave cuerpo de Haruhi se retorcía de placer sobre aquella enorme cama. No podía ya controlar los gemidos que salían de su boca...tampoco es que quisiera hacerlo. El cabello se pegaba en la humedad de las mejillas de la joven. De pronto, ella se llevó una mano a la boca y mordió levemente su palma, evitando así un grito que amenazaba con salir. ¡Dios! Iba a morirse de placer.

Los labios de Kyouya, que hasta hacía unos instantes habían estado degustando los rosados pezones de su amante, se curvaron ligeramente.

-¿Te encuentras bien?- inquirió él.

-Sí...sólo...he sentido que...me fallaba la respiración.- respondió, conteniendo su gozo.

-¡Hey! Ya la has escuchado. Déjala respirar.- exigió el heredero Ootori.

El rostro frustrado de Tamaki surgió de entre las piernas de la chica.

-¡Cielos, Kyouya! Estaba muy cerca.

-Si lo que quieres es matarla, sí.

-¿No sería delicioso eso? ¿Matarla de placer?

-¡No seas idiota, Tamaki!

Haruhi los observaba el uno al otro, perdiendo el hilo de aquella absurda discusión mientras recuperaba el aliento. Lo cierto es que, aún a pesar de los años que habían pasado desde la primera vez, las sesiones en la cama con esos dos seguían siendo algo muy intenso. Y lo adoraba. Pero ¿cómo había sido posible que llegaran a una situación como esa?

 _-Flash back-_

 _La historia daba inicio en aquellos años universitarios, en Boston. Haruhi y Tamaki habían rentado un apartamento en un suburbio tranquilo muy cerca al campus. Por insistencia del rubio, Kyouya había alquilado también en aquel sitio. Su amigo había saltado de alegría como una colegiala cuando finalmente se mudó. A partir de entonces, el joven Suou había insistido en que los tres se acompañaran a todas partes._

 _En la universidad, eran muy pocas las clases en las que el trío solía coincidir, tan solo un par de materias. En cambio, Haruhi y Kyouya sí que se topaban en varias asignaturas. Ellos no habían sido precisamente los mejores amigos. Él era reservado y ella discreta, sin embargo, aquellos aspectos en común habían cerrado la brecha entre ambos. No era extraño que estudiaran juntos en las madrugadas antes de un exámen, tampoco lo era que la joven tocara a su puerta algunas veces para pedirle ayuda con algo que no entendía del todo. Fue así que el lazo se formó._

 _A pesar de eso, el joven Ootori se mantenía a una distancia prudente. Ella era la novia de su mejor amigo y le atraía de un modo peligroso. No era adecuado sentir aquello, pero no podía evitarlo. ¿Y por qué no podría justificarse? Haruhi era una chica bastante linda. Era inteligente también. No tenía la personalidad boba de muchas de sus compañeras de clase que babeaban solo con mirarlo. Tampoco era banal. Él apreciaba muchas de sus cualidades pero sabía que no podría ser. Había asumido que jamás iba a mirarlo. Y lo aceptaba porque la quería. A ella y a Tamaki._

 _Un inesperado suceso cambió el curso de los acontecimientos. La temporada de exámenes había finalizado. Tamaki y Haruhi se encontraban fuera del recinto universitatio, aguardando por Kyouya. Cuando apareció, el rubio se aproximó a él, echándole el brazo por encima del hombro._

 _-¡Mi amigo! ¡Vayamos a festejar!_

 _-Estoy agotado, Tamaki. Quiero ir a descansar.- le respondió con fastidio._

 _Cuando llegaron a donde la joven esperaba, el heredero Suou le echó el otro brazo encima y la hizo caminar junto a ellos._

 _-¿Qué tal ha ido el examen de Economía, Kyouya?- le preguntó ella._

 _-Bien. No ha sido gran cosa.- respondió, encogiéndose de hombros._

 _-Y por eso mismo debemos ir a celebrar.- insistió Tamaki. -Me han dicho que hay un bar de estilo japonés muy cerca de aquí. Debemos ir._

 _-Prefiero dormir. Ustedes pueden ir, si quieren._

 _-¡Pero mamáaaa! ¡Nunca quieres hacer nada divertido con papá! ¡Eres muy cruel!_

 _Kyouya trató de liberarse del agarre de su amigo, completamente ofuscado por su comportamiento tan ridículo._

 _-Será otro día._

 _-¿Ya no me amas? ¡Respóndeme!_

 _-¡Mierda! ¡Suéltame ya!_

 _Comenzaron a forcejear. El joven Ootori intentaba quitarse a aquel francés imbécil de encima. Él reía de buena gana mientras lo sujetaba con firmeza. Haruhi había tenido la prudencia de alejarse un poco, mirando desde su sitio el jugueteo de aquellos dos. Rodó los ojos, negando suavemente. Esos hombres y sus extrañas muestras de afecto. Pararon cuando ambos comenzaron a jadear. Kyouya arregló su camisa, intentando recuperar la dignidad que le fue arrebatada._

 _-Un rato. Solo un rato.- aceptó, provocando en el rubio una enorne sonrísa._

 _Llegaron entonces al establecimiento. El entusiasmo de Tamaki era evidente. En cuanto tomaron una mesa, el joven Suou no dudó en pedir que les sirvieran una ronda de sake._

 _-¡Que maravilla! Uno de los enigmas de nuestra milenaria cultura será descubierto al fin._

 _Kyouya enarcó una ceja al no comprender aquellas palabras. Haruhi colocó una mano sobre su frente en una muestra de exasperación._

 _-No ha parado de fastidiar con lo de probar el sake en cuanto tuviera la edad legal para beber.- explicó ella._

 _-Considero que quizá deberíamos comenzar con algo más ligero. Una cerveza, tal vez.- sugirió el joven Ootori._

 _-¡No dejaré pasar esta oportunidad de probar ese brebaje de dioses! ¡No quieran evitarlo!_

 _Ellos no replicaron más. Sabían que Tamaki era demasiado necio en ese tipo de cuestiones. Llegó el servicio a su mesa y el rubio sirvió sake para los tres._

 _-¡Salud!- exclamó en un exagerado brindis para precipitar de un sorbo todo el contenido de su taza._

 _El joven Suou hizo una mueca que luego fue acompañada por una sonrísa._

 _-¡Es mejor de lo que pensé! Ordenemos otra ronda._

 _Su novia y su amigo exhalaron en señal de resignación. Ellos se rindieron luego de cuarta. Tamaki continuaba bebiendo. Decidieron que era suficiente cuando se percataron de que la más mínima tontería le causaba gracia. No había duda de que ya se encontraba ebrio. Haruhi estaba algo mareada. Kyouya, por su parte, lucía bastante relajado. De uno u otro modo, el alcohol había tenido su efecto en cada uno._

 _-Es hora de irnos.- anunció el joven Ootori mientras ayudaba al rubio a incorporarse._

 _El trío tomó un taxi y luego de un trayecto que pareció eterno debido a las impertinencias del heredero Suou, llegaron a su edificio. Kyouya sostenía a su amigo y le daba apoyo para caminar. Haruhi apenas podía con sí misma debido a los mareos. Fue una verdadera victoria poder llegar a la recámara._

 _-Mamá...te adoro...lo sabess..¿verdad?_

 _-Sí, sí, ahora duérmete._

 _Kyouya cerró la puerta de la habitación y se dirigió al recibidor, donde Haruhi permanecia sentada sobre un sofá._

 _-¿Te encuentras bien?- preguntó él._

 _-Estoy terriblemente mareada._

 _-Fue demasiado. Recuérdame que no volvamos a salir a beber con el idiota de tu novio._

 _Ella sonrió de buena gana._

 _-Lo haré. ¿Tú cómo te sientes?_

 _-Me encuentro lúcido. Es ganancia._

 _Aquello era cierto...de alguna manera. El joven Ootori no habia declarado su amor por el universo, ni se habia roto a carcajadas, tampoco habia sido presa de la nostalgia. Sin embargo, su semblante se veía claramente distendido._

 _-¡Cielos! He acordado con mi padre que le llamaría hoy. Pero no me siento en condiciones para hacerlo.- dijo Haruhi, un tanto angustiada._

 _-Dile que no te sientes bien._

 _-¿Bromeas? Sí le digo eso hará muchas preguntas y hasta podría ser capaz de hipotecar la casa con tal de tomar un vuelo hasta aquí. Si le digo la verdad, la tomará en contra de Tamaki y no lo dejará tranquilo._

 _-¿Deseas que me haga cargo? Puedo inventar una mentira bastante convincente._

 _-¿En serio?_

 _-¿Quieres averiguarlo?_

 _Kyouya sacó su móvil y buscó el número teléfonico de Ryouji Fujioka. En algunos segundos, el padre de Haruhi respondió la llamada. Ella fue testigo a través del altavoz de cómo el joven Ootori mantenía una cordial conversación con Ranka. La voz exageradamente animada de aquel hombre le daba a entender que todo se encontraba bien. Luego de un tiempo considerable de charla, Kyouya fue al punto._

 _-Así es, Ranka. Haruhi ha tenido mucho que estudiar debido a los exámenes. Precisamente hace un momento me ha llamado al móvil. Uno de sus profesores ha tenido una situación por la mañana y no habían podido presentar el exámen sino hasta esta tarde. Me ha pedido que le diera aviso dado que ustedes habían quedado hoy._

 _-¡Oh, ya veo! Entonces supongo que le llamaré mañana. Te agradecería mucho si se lo dices. De cualquier forma ha sido muy agradable platicar contigo. ¡Hasta pronto!_

 _-De acuerdo. Hasta pronto._

 _Cuando la llamada finalizó, Kyouya sonrió con satisfacción._

 _-Listo. Ahí lo tienes._

 _-No sé si debería sentir miedo o admiración. Pero te lo agradezco._

 _-Tener habilidades para negociar no significa que seas un deshonesto. Por esta ocasión era necesaria una mentira pequeña para ayudar a una amiga._

 _¿Amiga? ¿Realmente Kyouya la consideraba de esa forma? O tal vez...después de todo el alcohol sí había nublado su mente._

 _-¿Estás segura de que te sientes bien?- insistió el joven Ootori al notar el desconcierto de Haruhi._

 _-Lo estoy. ¿Sabes? Creo que una taza de café me vendría bien. ¿Quieres acompañarme?_

 _-Claro. Por mí está bien._

 _La chica se dirigió a la cocina y encendió la cafetera. Comenzó a preparar un servicio para dos personas. Cuando se dispuso a colocar las tazas, una de ellas resbaló de su mano y cayó al suelo, rompiéndose. Haruhi se inclinó para recoger los pedazos._

 _-¡Auch! ¡Demonios!- exclamó ella al sentir un pinchazo en la palma de la mano, seguido de un profuso sangrado._

 _-¿Qué ocurrió?- Kyouya llegó apresurado al haber escuchado que algo se rompió._

 _-No es nada. Me hice un rasguño.- respondió, escondiendo la herida._

 _-Permíteme ver._

 _-Descuida. En verdad no es nada._

 _Él sujetó con firmeza el brazo de la joven y lo extendió para poder ver su mano. La herida continuaba sangrando._

 _-Vamos a curar eso._

 _Ella se dejó hacer mientras el menor de los Ootori lavaba la herida bajo el chorro de agua del grifo. De igual forma le permitió atender el corte con el botiquín de primero auxilios. Haruhi miraba atentamente a Kyouya mientras realizaba la labor. Lo hacía casi como un experto._

 _-¿Donde has aprendido eso?- le cuestionó la chica._

 _-¿El qué?_

 _-Curar heridas._

 _-He pasado gran parte de mi vida entre hospitales. Cuando frecuentas lugares así aprendes una o dos cosas útiles._

 _Ella no pudo evitar sonreír._

 _-¿Por qué no elegiste ser médico? Digo, tu familia dirige hospitales y demás. Me parece que hubiese sido conveniente._

 _-Es una profesión que requiere de mucho respeto y humanidad. Digamos que no era lo adecuado para mí. Además, mi hermano Yuuichi es un médico muy reconocido. No podría competir con eso._

 _-¿Se reduce al hecho de competir?_

 _-Si quiero ser el sucesor de mi padre, sí._

 _-¿Y por qué quieres ser el nuevo líder de tu familia?_

 _Kyouya la miró con algo de desconcierto. Ella bajó la mirada, avergonzada._

 _-¡Lo siento si me he entrometido en algo que no debía!_

 _-No, no es eso. En realidad, sólo Tamaki me ha hecho esa pregunta. No es como si le interesara a todo el mundo. Creo que...la razón...es porque me permitiría demostrar que mi existencia no es algo inútil después de todo. Durante años, cargué ese estigma de ser el tercer hijo varón. Nadie esperaba algo de mí. Mi padre ni siquiera solía tomarme en serio. Tampoco mi madre. Pero yo conozco mis alcances. Sé que soy capaz de hacer grandes cosas. Entendí que no tenía que reprimir más lo que soy._

 _La mirada de Haruhi se llenó de una intensa admiración. Conocer esa parte de él le permitía comprender ciertas cosas. Aunque no lo pareciera, el joven Ootori también había pasado por dificultades, logrando superarlas. Cuando la joven abandonó sus pensamientos, pudo darse cuenta de que él la veía de un modo...bastante peculiar. Aquellos ojos grises la observaban como si deseasen entrar dentro de su mente._

 _Las manos de Kyouya sostenían la de ella, transmitiéndole calidez. Ese ligero toque no le resultaba para nada desagradable a la joven. El ambiente comenzó a cargarse de cierta tensión._

 _-Será mejor que me vaya. Estoy exhausto._

 _-De...de acuerdo. Buenas noches._

 _-Descansa._

 _Haruhi lo miró partir sin comprender aquel extraño sentimiento de frustración que la embargaba. ¿Qué es lo que esperaba que hiciera él?_

 ****0****

 _-Kyouya, Tamaki me ha comentado que no nos acompañarás a la gala universitaria._

 _Él, quien hasta ese momento había estado muy concentrado leyendo un libro de administración, levantó la mirada hacia ella. Se había enfrascado en aquella lectura para no tener que ver a Haruhi con sus ajustados jeans y esa blusa de tirantes que se ceñía a su cuerpo._

 _-No tengo deseos de asistir._

 _-¿Puedo conocer el motivo?_

 _-A esos eventos lo adecuado es llevar acompañante...y comprenderás que no tengo una._

 _-¡Vamos! Ese no es un problema. Debe haber muchas chicas que irían contigo bastante gustosas._

 _Haruhi quizo morderse la lengua...al parecer ella era una._

 _-No estoy interesado realmente._

 _-¿Qué me dices de Diane? La chica rubia que se sienta junto a ti en Derecho Corporativo. Apenas te quita la mirada de encima._

 _Kyouya sonrió con suficiencia._

 _-He dicho que no me interesa. Ni ella, ni esas otras chicas de las que hablas._

 _-Eres un hombre muy atractivo, Kyouya. No deberías dejar pasar esas oportunidades._

 _El joven Ootori negó suavemente. ¿Y el necio era Tamaki?_

 _-Lo diré de este modo: mientras me encuentre aquí no quiero saber de mujeres ni de citas. Suficientes tengo con las que mi padre me arregla._

 _-¿Es por eso?_

 _-En parte._

 _-No comprendo._

 _-Me fastidia tener que salir con alguien que me desagrade, por otro lado, la única a quien me gustaría acompañar ya tiene pareja._

 _-¡Vaya! ¡Que desaforunado!_

 _-No sabes cuanto.- el joven Ootori sonrió con amargura._

 _-Esa mujer no debe tener idea de lo que pierde al no estar contigo._

 _Aquello tenía que ser incómodo, sin embargo, la mirada de Kyouya se había ablandado. Ella no era malintencionada. Sólo era...Haruhi. La linda y despistada Haruhi._

 _-No es para tanto. Su novio es un buen tipo. Es muy amigo mío._

 _-¿En serio?_

 _Entonces un destello de certeza la iluminó._

 _-¡Espera! ¿No te estarás refiriendo...?_

 _-¿A ti?_

 _Ella sintió que la cabeza le daba vueltas. ¿De verdad? ¿Acaso Kyouya habia insinuado que se sentía atraído por ella?_

 _-¿Qué tendría de extraño? Nos conocemos de años. Nos vemos a diario y convivimos con regularidad. Aunque me queda muy claro que hay un impedimento. Así que no tienes que preocuparte. Ahora que ya conoces mis motivos...¿puedo continuar mi lectura sin interrupciones?_

 _¿Solo así? Tenía el suficiente valor para declarársele...¿y lo dejaba así? ¿Qué demonios pasaba con ese chico Ootori?_

 _-¡No! ¡Aguarda! Me debes una explicación._

 _-¿Qué esperas que te explique? Eres una joven atractiva, tienes cualidades. Llamaste mi atención casi desde que te conocí. Luego comenzaste a salir con Tamaki...y fin de la historia._

 _-Nunca me hablaste de eso._

 _-No hubiese tenido sentido hacerlo. No es como si me correspondieras. Además, sales con mi mejor amigo._

 _Estaba confundida. Él siempre tan distante y aparentemente frío que Haruhi creía serle indiferente. Y sin embargo..._

 _Al notarla tan perturbada, el joven Ootori abandonó la comodidad de su asiento y se aproximó a ella, intimidándola al arrinconarla contra una pared._

 _-Escúchame, Haruhi. Lo que te he dicho es verdad pero no quiero que cause alguna complicación en nuestra rutina. Te respeto lo suficiente para aceptar la decisión que has tomado._

 _-Es que...no sé que pensar._

 _-No tienes que hacerlo. Basta con que todo continúe como hasta ahora._

 _Ella se mordió el labio inferior. ¿Podría llegar a hacer eso?_

 ****0****

 _Por desgracia para Haruhi, ella no podía pasarlo por alto. Vivía sumida en un conflicto constante. Tamaki era su novio. Estaba segura de amarlo. Él representaba su primera vez en casi todos los aspectos. Su primera ilusión, su primer beso, la primera persona en quien había podido confiar. El rubio aportaba a su vida esa dosis de romance, de ternura y alegría. Pero faltaba algo...había una pieza perdida en el rompecabezas de su plenitud._

 _Y por desgracia aquella pieza parecía ser Kyouya. Él le hacía sentir protegida con aquella seguridad que emanaba de su propio ser. Kyouya era esa comprensión madura del mundo que no podía tener con Tamaki. Era la promesa de ser amada de un modo diferente. Uno que no implicara la efusividad y el contacto excesivo, sino quizá, estar solo sumidos en un silencio cómplice y compartir una mirada que únicamente ellos pudieran comprender._

 _Era una locura. ¿Sería acaso que Kyouya fuera sólo un capricho pasajero? Le resultaba extraño porque nunca se había considerado una mujer caprichosa. Quizás...si hacía una pequeña prueba, podría llegar a convencerse de que estaba equivocada._

 _Cierta mañana, Haruhi esperó en uno de los pasillos de la universidad. Solía toparse a menudo ahí al joven Ootori durante los cambios de clases. El timbre que anunciaba el término de un periodo resonó. Decenas de estudiantes salían de las aulas para ir a otras. La chica dirigía una fugaz mirada por todas partes, buscando entre aquella multitud. No hizo falta mucho para poder encontrarlo. Kyouya caminaba hacia ella. Detrás de él, tres mujeres lo seguían de cerca._

 _-Kyouya, Kyouya.- le llamó una de ellas, quien al parecer era la "abeja reina" de aquel pequeño grupo. Era una joven castaña con un cuerpo tan envidiable que no era de sorprenderse que su ropa mostrara demasiado._

 _Él hizo una mueca de fastidio antes de encararla. Haruhi lo notó porque estaban a solo un par de metros de distancia._

 _-¿Sí? ¿En qué puedo ayudarte?- el joven Ootori mostraba una sonrísa cordial. Ella ya conocía aquel gesto. Era la careta del joven Ootori._

 _-¡Vaya! Siempre eres muy formal.- la chica soltó una risita boba. Sus amigas la imitaron. -Escucha, me gustaría que me acompañaras a la gala de la universidad. ¿Qué dices?_

 _¡Mierda! ¿De nuevo? ¿Que tenía aquella maldita gala que parecía volverlas locas? Estaba comenzando a hartarse de recibir invitaciones._

 _-Lo siento pero ya tengo acompañante. Te agradezco tu consideración, de cualquier modo._

 _Haruhi se sorprendió por la respuesta. ¿De verdad había decidido asistir con alguien más? La otra joven sonrió con cierto desdén._

 _-¿Y esa acompañante tuya es digna de estar con alguien como tú? Piénsalo. Seríamos una buena pareja._

 _La falsa sonrísa de cortesía del menor de los Ootori se amplió. Él dio unos cuantos pasos más hacia adelante y rodeó a Haruhi con un brazo. Ella se tensó._

 _-Quizá deberías verla tú misma. Es una chica linda, ¿no lo crees?_

 _Haruhi se ruborizó escandalosamente. Las compañeras de Kyouya la miraron con esceptisismo y desprecio. ¿Ella? ¿Era en serio? ¿Qué podía verle a esa simplona?_

 _-Bien, supongo que nos veremos luego. Adiós.- dijo él mientras comenzaba a caminar aun llevando a su amiga abrazada a su cuerpo._

 _La joven Fujioka pudo escuchar a aquellas mujeres escupiendo su veneno._

 _-Camina. No escuches a esas tontas. Están muy lejos de igualarte siquiera.- le dijo, apresurando el paso._

 _Llegaron hasta una de las zonas de descanso del campus. Ahí, Kyouya la soltó._

 _-Lamento haber tenido que usarte para librarme de aquellas arpías._

 _-Descuida. Viéndolas, no es como si hubiera sido capaz de negarme._

 _-¿Qué hacías ahí?_

 _-Nada.- respondió bajando la mirada._

 _-¿Me esperabas?_

 _-Bueno...en realidad sí._

 _-¿Necesitas algo?_

 _-Es una tontería sin importancia. Mejor iré a mis clases._

 _-¿Por qué no solo me lo dices? Me acabas de hacer un favor. Dudo que pueda haber algo más tonto._

 _-Cambié de opinión. Te veré después._

 _Kyouya la sujetó del brazo para evitar que se fuera. Lo hizo de manera firme pero sin llegar a lastimarla. Ella no pudo evitar estremecerse ligeramente. ¿Qué demonios le ocurría?_

 _-Dudo que haya sido una insignificancia si te comportas de esa forma. ¿Me lo dirás de una vez?_

 _Haruhi dudo un instante._

 _-Sólo quería averiguar de qué modo me sentía contigo y ya lo he comprobado._

 _-¿De qué hablas?_

 _Un intenso rojo cubrió las mejillas de la joven. Él comprendió de inmediato._

 _-Ya veo. ¿Y por qué querrías eso?_

 _De nuevo, no respondió. Un desconocido brillo emanaba de la mirada de Kyouya._

 _-Complicaríamos las cosas, Haruhi. La línea sobre la que tu y yo nos encontramos pende de un hilo muy delicado._

 _-¡Lo sé, lo sé! Soy una idiota. Pero no he podido estar tranquila..._

 _-No lo eres. Asumo que ha sido mi culpa por haberte puesto en esa situción tan difícil y te ofrezco mis disculpas._

 _-Tampoco es como si haber permanecido en silencio durante años hubiese sido la gloria._

 _-Es posible. Sin embargo, no me correspondía hablarte de ello cuando sé que ya tienes un compromiso._

 _-Escucha, solo quiero olvidar esto. Convencerme de que no es más que un juego imaginario. Podríamos besarnos nada más. Es todo lo que necesito._

 _-No creo que vaya a suceder._

 _-¡Por favor! Tú lo has dicho: es culpa tuya. Además me debes un favor._

 _-Y podrías pedirme lo que te viniera en gana...pero eso no. No es correcto._

 _-¿Vas a darme lecciones de moral?_

 _-No, te estoy manifestando que no estoy de acuerdo. No insistas._

 _Entonces, el joven Ootori se alejó a pasos apresurados. Ella no intentó seguirlo._

 ****0****

 _Habian sido meses complicados. Kyouya y Haruhi continuaban viéndose con frecuencia pero ya no había esas agradables conversaciones de antes. Ya no se quedaban a estudiar juntos. No salían a dar paseos como antes. A Tamaki aquello no le pasaba desapercibido._

 _Una tarde, el rubio y su amigo se encontraban en la biblioteca del campus. El joven Ootori leía con aire ausente. Tamaki lo miraba fijamente. Parecía desconcertado._

 _-Ha pasado algo muy extraño anoche, Kyouya.- le dijo al fin._

 _Él giró el rostro apenas. Su brazo izquierdo sostenía su mentón._

 _-¿Qué ha sido?- le preguntó, si apartar la vista de la lectura._

 _-Haruhi y yo haciamos el amor y de...-_

 _El libro que Kyouya leía se cerró con un ligero golpe. Su semblante visiblemente contrariado._

 _-¡Maldita sea, Tamaki!- susurró molesto. -No quiero conocer ningun detalle de tu activa vida sexual._

 _Entonces se levantó de su asiento, llevándose su libro. El rubio se apresuró a seguirlo. Lo alcanzó cuando ya había salido de la biblioteca._

 _-¡Kyouya, espera!_

 _-Estoy hablando en serio.- le reiteró con una peligrosa mirada._

 _-Es importante. Escucha, cuando...cuando ella...- Tamaki frotó el cabello en su nuca. -Haruhi ha gritado tu nombre durante su orgasmo._

 _Mierda. ¡Mierda!_

 _-¿Y?- había hecho un gran esfuerzo por mantenerse sereno._

 _-Ella se fue de la habitación y no ha querido hablar conmigo desde entonces. Por eso acudí a ti...¿hay algo que deberia saber?_

 _Kyouya exhaló con pesadez._

 _-Siento algo por ella._

 _La mirada de Tamaki se ablandó._

 _-Y se lo has dicho, ¿cierto?_

 _El joven Ootori se limitó a asentir._

 _-Lo sospechaba desde hace tiempo pero no tenía la certeza.- los labios del rubio estaban curvados en una ligera sonrísa._

 _-Puedes estar tranquilo. Pondré distancia entre nosotros._

 _-¿Por qué harias eso? No te quiero lejos. Eres mi mejor amigo._

 _¿Por qué ese idiota tenía que ser tan comprensivo?_

 _-¿Estás conciente de la delicadeza de este asunto?_

 _Tamaki se encogió de hombros y amplió su sonrísa._

 _-No es como si fuera algo tan terrible que mis dos personas favoritas se amen._

 _¡Estaba loco! Definitivamente lo estaba._

 _-Lo que me lleva a mi siguiente punto. He pensado...que quizá deberíamos permitirle a ella estar con ambos a la vez._

 _-¿A qué te refieres?_

 _-Tú sabes, poder experimentar el amor de dos hombres. Así no tendría que cargar con ese dilema._

 _Un trío...Además de loco era un inmoral._

 _-¿Qué demonios tienes en la cabeza, Tamaki? ¿Te das cuenta de lo que estás proponiendo?_

 _-¿Qué tiene de malo? La amo, la amas, ella me ama y no parece que le seas indiferente. A mí me parece que puede ser una solución._

 _Aunque a Kyouya aún le parecía descabellado, recordaba que aquello era una práctica común en el lugar donde había crecido, así que no lo veía del mismo modo que él._

 _-Haruhi no lo va a aceptar._

 _-Deja que sea yo quien se lo diga. Verás que no va a negarse._

 ****0****

 _Era ya de noche cuando alguien comenzó a aporrear la puerta del apartamento de Kyouya. Él acababa de darse un baño, por lo que vestía solo el pantalón de la pijama. Su cabello estaba húmedo y alborotado. Aún en esas condiciones, acudió a atender el llamado._

 _Cuando abrió, Haruhi entró disparada sin esperar una invitación y sin cortesías. Tamaki corría tras ella._

 _-Linda...tranquila. Ya te dije que..._

 _-¡Guarda silencio, Tamaki! Kyouya, ¿quieres explicarme de qué hablaba este idiota? ¿Qué es eso de que han planeado que hagamos un trío? ¿Acaso son unos dementes? ¿Qué se han creído que soy? ¡Ni crean que voy a participar en sus asquerosas fantasías! ¡Están enfermos!- dijo ella para luego irse tan aprisa como había llegado._

 _Había sido tan rápido, tan repentino. El joven Ootori no había podido decir una sola palabra en su defensa. Miró a la chica marcharse y perderse tras los muros de su propio apartamento. Ella estaba furiosa. Entonces la mirada asesina de Kyouya se dirigió hacia Tamaki, quien aún estaba en su recibidor. El rubio chocaba sus dedos índices con nerviosismo. Había una sonrísa boba en sus labios._

 _-¡Serás imbécil! ¿Qué demonios le has dicho esta vez?_

 ****0****

 _Fueron meses más tarde para que Haruhi cediera. Aunque no era un secreto que su ansiedad la tenía un tanto renuente todavía. En ese lapso, había tenido muy poca intimidad con su novio, además la tensión sexual con Kyouya la comenzaba a volver loca. Soportó demasiado antes de informarle a Tamaki que estaba dispuesta a intentarlo._

 _El joven Ootori se encontraba en la cafetería de la universidad. Había tomado una mesa mientras bebía un vaso con té helado. El rubio entró al lugar y pudo ver a su amigo aún a cierta distancia. Le sonrió y se dirigió hasta él._

 _-Hoy, mi estimado amigo, estamos de suerte. ¡Que día tan maravilloso!_

 _-¿De qué demonios hablas?_

 _-¿Tienes planes para esta noche?_

 _-No, ¿y eso qué?_

 _-Irás a mi apartamento. Cenaremos algo delicioso...y luego tendremos una tarea muy especial._

 _-¡Ya deja de decir tonterías! Habla claro._

 _-Haruhi ha dicho que sí._

 _Los ojos de Kyouya se abrieron tanto como era posible._

 _-Ella quiere que pongamos ciertas reglas, pero lo importante es que aceptó. ¡Aceptó!_

 _Seguía desconcertado._

 _-Habrá que preparar todo, llevar preservativos...¿tienes idea de donde podríamos conseguir...?_

 _La mente del joven Ootori se había desconectado de la realidad por un instante. ¡Ellos iban a tener sexo! ¡Estaba soñando! Si era un sueño no quería despertar todavía._

 _-¡Estoy hablándote, Kyouya!_

 _-Lo siento...yo..- tuvo que carraspear._

 _-¿Te sientes bien? Tu frente está sudando._

 _-Estoy bien._

 _-De acuerdo. Te decía algunas de las cosas que serán necesarias. Tenemos que cuidar muy bien a Haruhi y darle el placer que una diosa se merece. Te va a encantar. Su cuerpo...-_

 _Kyouya se ruborizó de un modo escandandaloso...y eso no era lo peor._

 _-¡Mierda, Tamaki! ¡Solo cállate!_

 _El joven Ootori se levantó de su asiento y tomó su portafolios, colocándolo delante de sus caderas para tratar de ocultar la ereccion que se acababa de formar en sus pantalones. Cuando estaba por abandonar la cafetería, Haruhi se cruzó en su camino. Sus miradas se encontraron un instante, hasta que fue ella quien desvió su rostro, visiblemente sonrojada. Kyouya apretó la mandíbula y se apresuró a alejarse. Las condiciones de su cuerpo empeoraban. Ahora tendría que ir a los sanitarios a darse humillante alivio._

 ****0****

 _La cena habia transcurrido de forma tranquila. Tamaki no había parado de hablar de tonterías. Kyouya y Haruhi lo escuchaban mientras evitaban mirarse. De cualquier modo, era inútil. De vez en cuando uno de los dos enviaba una fugaz mirada que el otro interceptaba. El ambiente era extraño. Hacía demasiado calor._

 _Cuando la sobremesa terminó, el rubio se levantó de su asiento y estiró su cuerpo._

 _-Vamos a la habitación ahora._

 _Las piernas de Haruhi temblaban, su corazón latía frenético. ¿Qué era lo que iba a pasar? Tenía miedo. No sabía que esperar de ese encuentro. Una pequeña parte de ella quería retractarse. La otra, que era mucho mayor, quería lo que estaba por suceder. Lo quería con ansias. Ambos eran atractivos, los amaba a los dos. Hubiese sido una hipócrita si no admitiera que, aún después de su enojo cuando recibió la propuesta, había pasado la noche soñando con ello. ¿A qué mujer podría desagradarle algo así?_

 _Cuando los tres estuvieron en el dormitorio, Tamaki cerró la puerta y encendió algunas velas. No habría luz artificial. La estancia se inundó de un agradable aroma a frutos rojos. El rubio se desabotonó la camisa y se sentó sobre la cama._

 _-Inicia tú, Kyouya._

 _Él lo miró con algo de duda._

 _-¡Vamos! Necesitas conocer su cuerpo. Averiguar qué es lo que le agrada._

 _Haruhi pasó saliva cuando el joven Ootori se acercó. Él colocó sus manos sobre las mejillas de la chica y acercó sus labios. Titubeó un segundo antes de besarla. Ella se mantuvo quieta, estaba muy nerviosa. Sin embargo, el modo en el que la boca de Kyouya se movía sobre la suya era demasiado sensual. Lo hacía lento, introduciendo su dominante lengua, mordiéndole con suavidad el labio inferior por algunos instantes._

 _Una vez superada la tensión del comienzo, las manos de él comenzaron a descender por el delicado cuerpo femenino. Le acarició los hombros y deslizó las yemas de los dedos por la clavícula. Ella suspiraba. Luego continuó y bajó hacia sus pechos, tocándolos por encima de la ropa. Kyouya comprobó con satisfacción que tenían un buen tamaño. Encajaban a la perfección en su palma. Entonces se apresuró a quitarle la blusa, pasándola a través de la cabeza y los brazos de Haruhi. Arrojó la prenda lejos de ellos._

 _Las manos del joven Ootori regresaron a los pechos de la chica. Los rodeó y comenzó a estrujarlos aún con el sostén puesto. Ella lanzó un ligero gemido. Kyouya se maravilló al sentir esos suaves monticulos de carne. Decidió que quería más por lo que se deshizo del sujetador en un solo movimiento. Sin perder tiempo, tomó los pezones entre sus dedos, presionándolos y dándoles pequeños tirones. Haruhi gimió más alto. Sin dejar de observarlos, Tamaki se masturbaba por encima del pantalón._

 _Luego, los labios de Kyouya se dirigieron a los senos de Haruhi, lamiéndolos y succionándolos con sumo placer. En tanto, había comenzado a quitarle los leggins, dejándola solo con unas provocativas bragas negras. Cuando él hizo una pausa en los pechos de la chica, ella llevó sus manos al duro pecho del joven Ootori._

 _-¿Puedo quitarte la ropa?- preguntó ella con una sensual voz cargada de deseo._

 _Él asintió. Entonces Haruhi inició. Le desabotonó la camisa tan rápido como pudo, compartiendo besos fugaces con el joven Ootori. Cuando finalizó, abrió la prenda para admirar el torso masculino. Sus músculos estaban lo suficientemente marcados y endurecidos para considerarlos excitantes. Los dedos de la chica se deslizaron por el pecho y el abdomen. Arrancándole un ligero gruñido. A poca distancia de ellos, Tamaki ya se había despojado de su ropa y acariciaba su miembro con una mano, subiendo y bajando a un ritmo no muy lento. Gemía sin pudor alguno._

 _Después, ella le quitó el cinturón y le abrió el pantalón, liberando la erección de Kyouya. Comenzó a masturbarlo, provocándole que hiciera una mueca de sufrimiento. No había duda de que Haruhi tenía práctica. Luego, la chica se arrodilló y, sin preámbulos, introdujo el pene en su boca. Él se tensó y la sujetó del cabello. La respiración del joven Ootori era acelerada y pesada. La húmeda y caliente boca de Haruhi lo estaban llenando de placer._

 _Un ligero gruñido los interrumpió._

 _-Lo siento.- dijo Tamaki mientras tomaba un pañuelo. -No pude resistirlo más. Continuen._

 _Los labios de Haruhi siguieron recorriendo la virilidad de Kyouya. Hubo un momento en el que los dedos de la chica comenzaron a moverse entre los testículos de él, quien lanzó un gemido._

 _-¡Oooh, demonios! ¡No hagas eso...Haruhi! Yo..._

 _Ella lo ignoró, acelerando también el ritmo de su boca._

 _-¡Mierda! ¡Me harás terminar dentro!_

 _Y así fue. Cuando la joven tomó su escroto y tiró de él, la vista de Kyouya se puso en blanco y se liberó. Haruhi tosió un par de veces luego de separarse de él. Por la comisura de los labios femeninos había rastros de la simiente del menor de los Ootori. Él la ayudó a levantarse y después la besó, sintiendo su propio sabor en aquella delicada boca._

 _-Ven aquí.- le pidió Tamaki a su novia cuando se separó de los labios de su amigo._

 _El rubio aún permanecía sentado al borde de la cama. Cuando Haruhi se aproximó a él, se besaron. Luego el joven Suou la sentó de espaldas sobre su regazo y le quitó las bragas. Los dedos de él se dirigieron a la suave intimidad de la chica._

 _-¡Cielos! ¡Mírala, Kyouya! La has puesto muy mojada._

 _Tamaki le abrió las piernas para que su amigo pudiera contemplarla mejor. Ella gemía ante los ansiosos dedos del rubio. El joven Ootori los observaba mientras normalizaba su respitación. El rostro de ella, sus mejillas sonrojadas mientras sentía ese placer. Sus ojos entrecerrados mientras se encaminaba a esa carrera para alcanzar un orgasmo. Tamaki y sus hábiles movimientos que la provocaban al éxtasis. La manera en la que él la sujetaba por el mentón y le giraba la cara para poder besarla. En cuestión de poco tiempo, Kyouya se puso duro de nuevo. Era su turno para masturbarse._

 _Los gemidos de Haruhi aumentaban en velocidad e intensidad. Cuando se encontraba ya cerca de terminar, Tamaki se detuvo, dejándola frustrada y ansiosa._

 _-¿Quieres ayudarla?- le preguntó al joven Ootori. El asintió._

 _-¿Donde has puesto los preservativos?_

 _-¿Los preservativos?_

 _-Sí, los preservativos._

 _-Pe..pero creí..-_

 _-¡Dime que compraste esos malditos condones!_

 _-Asumí que tu lo harías._

 _Esa primera noche, Tamaki hubiese muerto a manos de su mejor amigo, si no fuera porque ambos estuvieron muy ocupados dándole alivio de otras maneras a la mujer que amaban._

 ****0****

 _Las experiencias entre los tres mejoraban con el paso del tiempo. Habían aprendido a compaginarse en la intimidad. No había que decir que Haruhi disfrutaba plenamente de su nueva vida sexual. Por un lado, tenía la ternura y la pasión de Tamaki, por otro, la rudeza y la dedicación de Kyouya. Ambos la llevaban más allá de los límites que habia conocido antes._

 _En otras cuestiones, el rubio continuaba siendo el novio divertido y amoroso que conocía. Pero ahora tenía esos momentos para ser junto al joven Ootori. Sabía que no era efusivo, tampoco esperaba que lo fuera, le bastaba con esas conversaciones profundas y las espóntaneas y discretas caricias que él le proporcionaba. Cuando Kyouya cruzaba la puerta para irse, a Haruhi la inundaba una sensación de vacío. Entonces Tamaki resolvió pedirle que se mudara con ellos. El joven Ootori había alegado que era excesivo, sin embargo, bastó con que la chica se lo pidiera para que aceptara. A ella no podía negarle nada._

 _Al principio, Haruhi estuvo preocupada por la convivencia de aquellos dos. Sí, eran amigos y compartían el amor de ella pero era diferente a compartir el mismo techo. Los hombres como ellos podían ser algo posesivos por naturaleza._

 _-Tamaki...mi camisa blanca...¿dónde la has puesto?_

 _El joven Suou lo miró extrañado. En ese momento él vestía una prenda con esa descripción._

 _-¿Qué no es mi camisa?_

 _-No. Esa camisa la has tomado del lado derecho de donde se encuentra la ropa de Haruhi. Ese es mi lado._

 _-Tu lado es el izquierdo._

 _-Tamaki...me hiciste lo mismo hace dos semanas y fue entonces cuando acordamos que mi lado sería el derecho, ¡no me digas que lo olvidaste!_

 _-En verdad no lo recuerdo._

 _-Como sea, dámela._

 _-Ni hablar. Llegaría tarde a mis clases._

 _-Quiero esa camisa ahora._

 _Al ver que estaban a nada de iniciar una discusión, Haruhi tuvo que intervenir._

 _-¿Es que me tendré que ver en la necesidad de etiquetar tu ropa, Tamaki? Kyouya tiene razón. Le pertenece._

 _-Aunque no me negarás que a mí me luce mucho mejor, ¿no lo crees?_

 _Ella no iba a replicar. Comenzó a acariciar el pecho desnudo del joven Ootori mientras lo besaba de forma urgente. Él correspondió al gesto de buena gana._

 _-Si Kyouya no tiene esa camisa...no irá a clases...y tendré que quedarme con él. Habrá que buscar algo que hacer mientras regresas._

 _Tamaki hizo un dramático puchero mientras desabotonaba la prenda para luego depositarla en las manos de su amigo._

 _-Gracias.- le dijo Haruhi antes de besarlo también._

 _Aquella era su técnica para evitar posibles conflictos. Y funcionaría aún después de siete años._

 _Cuando terminaron sus estudios, Kyouya y Tamaki se vieron obligados a regresar a Japón para cumplir con sus obligaciones familiares. Haruhi tuvo que permanecer un semestre más. Fue una temporada difícil para los tres. Entre sus viajes y espacios libres, cada uno de los jovenes se daba tiempo para estar con ella. Un par de ocasiones fue que ambos pudieron coincidir y entonces todo era como si nunca se hubiesen ido._

 _Ya siendo una abogada, Haruhi volvió a su país. Sus hombres la recibieron en el aeropuerto, al igual que su padre y el resto de sus amigos. Ninguno imaginaba la cercania que tenían los tres. Para el mundo, ella aún era la novia del heredero Suou. La joven estaba segura que, de saberlo, ellos no le harían reproches pero tampoco era como si fuesen a felicitarlos. Vivían en una sociedad que no estaba preparada para aceptar algo así y no iba a renunciar a uno de ellos para complacer la moral de otros. Era feliz. Tenía a su lado a dos varones maravillosos que la amaban...y ella les correspondía. No del mismo modo pero sí con la misma intensidad._

 ****0****

 _Tamaki gimió al sentir las frías baldosas sobre su espalda desnuda. Sin salir del trasero de Haruhi, le levantó las piernas, quedando ella abierta para recibir a Kyouya. Entonces los tres comenzaron a mecer sus caderas. El rubio aprisionado contra la pared de la ducha, soportando parte del peso de su chica. Ella gimiendo a cada embestida, rodeando con uno de sus brazos a Tamaki y el otro sobre el hombro del heredero Ootori, quien se sujetaba a su cintura con urgencia. El agua caliente caía desde la regadera._

 _-¡Dios! Ya casi...¡aaaah! Quiero...que terminen dentro...ambos._

 _Aquel sensual ruego les hizo incrementar la velocidad. Unas cuantas estocadas más y Haruhi emitió un liberador grito de éxtasis, al cual le siguieron un par de gruñidos cargados de placer._

 _Ella se inclinó hacia adelante, resguardándose en el pecho de Kyouya. Él la rodeó con ambos brazos, acercándola tanto como podía. Tamaki la mantenía sujeta por la cadera y acariciaba sus nalgas mientras se recuperaba. Una vez que las sacudidas post orgásmicas cedieron, Haruhi besó al heredero Ootori, luego giró para besar al rubio. Continuaron entonces el baño que habían dejado a la mitad._

 _En algún momento ya fuera de la ducha, cuando secaban sus cuerpos, a la joven no le pasó desapercida una mirada extraña que Tamaki le dirigió a su amigo. Kyouya enarcó una ceja._

 _-¿Qué están tramando ustedes dos?- les cuestionó Haruhi._

 _-No es nada. Era una sorpresa que te daríamos en la cena. Gracias, Tamaki._

 _-Lo siento. No podía guardarlo más._

 _Kyouya buscó sus pantalones que yacían en el suelo del cuarto de baño. Buscó en uno de los bolsillos y sacó un juego de llaves. Luego las colocó en las manos de ella._

 _-¿Qué es esto?_

 _-Las llaves de tu casa.- respondió el heredero Ootori._

 _-¿Me has comprado una casa?_

 _-Te hemos.- corrigió Tamaki. -Pero la idea sí ha sido de él._

 _-¿Por qué?_

 _-Es un regalo. Y es un lugar adecuado para los tres._

 _-¡Te va a encantar, Haruhi! ¡Tiene seis habitaciones y una cocina enorme!_

 _-Pero no lo entiendo._

 _Entonces Kyouya se aproximó a ella y le acarició una mejilla._

 _-En cierto modo, te estamos pidiendo que te vayas a vivir con nosotros. Esta vez será definitivo._

 _-¿Y los demás? ¿Que van a decir nuestras familias? ¿Nuestros amigos?_

 _-No es como si alguien tenga que cuestionar lo que pase entre nuestras cuatro paredes. Eso nos pertenece únicamente a nosotros. De cualquier forma, tanto Tamaki como yo estamos dispuestos a correr cualquier riesgo por ti. Si alguien quiere pedirte explicaciones, estaremos para respaldarte._

 _-¿Están seguros de esto? ¿No llegarán a lamentarlo? Les pertenecería a ambos._

 _-Lo único que sé es que no quisiera pasar mi vida con alguien que no fuera ustedes.- respondió el rubio._

 _Haruhi sonrió con ternura._

 _-¿Y si tuviesemos niños?_

 _-Me da igual. Amaría a esos niños por el hecho de haber nacido de ti.- dijo el joven Ootori._

 _-Lo mismo va para mí._

 _Ella se sintió conmovida y los abrazó a ambos a la vez._

 _-Lo quiero. Quiero una vida con los dos._

 _-Fin flash back-_

-Hoy no te toca al frente. Es mi turno.

-Acabo de regresar de viaje, así que si me corresponde.

Entonces Haruhi volvió a la realidad del momento.

-Bajen la voz. Despertarán a Kotoko.

Ambos giraron a mirarla. Luego sonrieron ligeramente. Su hija de dos años dormía en la otra habitación. La pequeña era una réplica casi exacta de su madre. No había un indicio de la paternidad de alguno de ellos y no habían querido hacer una prueba de ADN para determinarlo. No les importaba, realmente. Una moneda habia dado el veredicto para decidir quien le daría su apellido. Kyouya habia obtenido esa victoria. Si habia un segundo bebé, sería un Suou sin importar sus carasterísticas físicas. Aún así, la niña les llamaba _papá_ a ambos.

-Bien. Ahora que han dejado de lado su desacuerdo, ¿podemos continuar donde nos quedamos?- una traviesa sonrísa se formó el los labios femeninos.

Kyouya y Tamaki correspondieron al gesto antes de atender con esmero el cuerpo de su mujer.

 **FIN**

¡Me iré al infierno, estoy segura! Jajaja pero, ¿qué más da? Me ha encantado escribir esto. Les compartiré que está idea me surgió de algo curioso. En varias de mis historias he puesto conversaciones serias entre Kyouya y Tamaki que siempre resultan en una reconciliación de los protagonistas. Estas charlas siempre me fluyen muy naturales, al grado de empatizar con la relación que tienen esos dos. Y me encanta.

Luego me ha llegado ese conflicto: ¿Y por qué no podría quedarse con los dos alguna vez? He aquí el resultado. Ojala lo disfruten tanto como yo.

Agradezco de antemano a quienes se tomen la molestia de leer y dejar sus comentarios. Me dará un emorme gusto recibirlos...¿y quién sabe? Quizá me impulse a hacer algo similar más adelante.

Nos leemos pronto...


End file.
